


A Rose and its Thorn

by xUnchartedDreams



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnchartedDreams/pseuds/xUnchartedDreams
Summary: |+ you played the fool, and i played the martyr. no matter, though. i promised you we’d both be Kings one day, didn’t i? +|
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy & Tenjou Utena, Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 7





	A Rose and its Thorn

Author’s Note: So, this is the sort-of fic that may be completely, or not-so completely, retooled sometime in the future. The reason for this is because I have _so many ideas_ for how I want this piece to play out, that I might just come back to re-edit parts of it. I stress _might_. I’ll update the author’s note on this fic and notify you guys if I decide to make any changes. Aight? Aight. Just giving you all a head’s up. 

On a side note; this fic takes place within the anime. Some things are a bit different, and some things are familiar. You’ll get what’s different as you read along. Also, it’s recommended you finish watching the anime before reading this fic. You’ll understand a lot more of what’s going on, and plus, there will be spoilers in this fic. 

* * *

  
Utena doesn’t care what anyone tells her.

She’s going to become a prince, no matter what. 

She doesn’t care if it doesn’t make sense to anyone else. She doesn’t care if it doesn’t make any sense to even herself. 

Her prince was real. The way he kissed her, was real. 

And one day, she’ll find him, and they’ll both become Kings who’ll rule over the land with an iron fist, happily ever after. 

She just knows it. 

* * *

The Rose Bride doesn’t feel. No, she doesn’t. 

Feelings don’t belong to simple creatures like her. 

And that’s what she is. A simple creature. 

Too simple, I’m afraid. So much so, that she reaps a curse for it. 

A curse that can only be lifted by a prince, she thinks. 

* * *

  
  


When Utena starts partaking in the sword duels for the Rose Bride’s hand, Anthy waits. 

Waits for reality to hit Utena. Waits for this delusional girl to _fall._

But Utena is persistent in fighting for Anthy’s hand. 

So much so, that it _almost_ makes Anthy feel again.

Almost. 

  
  
  


* * *

“Do you believe in reincarnation, Utena-sama?” Anthy asks Utena one day as they’re eating lunch together in their dorm room. 

“No.” Utena’s response is quick. 

Anthy gazes at Utena curiously. Both girls have stopped eating.

“Then… what do you believe in?” Anthy asks. 

Utena stares at Anthy. There’s something in the pink-haired girl’s gaze that Anthy can’t decipher. 

“I believe in my prince.” Utena replies.

And that’s when Anthy feels it. Feels the emotions that a wicked girl like her _should_ feel. 

_Rage._


End file.
